My Egoist Teacher
by lollyaiko
Summary: Namaku Baekhyun . Ada guru bahasa inggris baru di kelasku , namanya Park Chanyeol . Sosoknya ganteng , rambut berwarna coklat , matanya agak kecoklatan , sifatnya ramah dan senyum idiot miliknya yang mempesona . Tapi kenapa kalau berdua denganku , dia berubah jadi cowok super egois dan mesum ! Baekyeol ! Kaisoo ! HunHan ! RnR !


My Egoist Teacher

_**Present,**_

_**Lolly Aiko **_

Summary : Namaku Baekhyun . Ada guru bahasa inggris baru di kelasku , namanya Park Chanyeol . Sosoknya ganteng , rambut berwarna coklat , matanya agak kecoklatan , sifatnya ramah dan senyum idiot miliknya yang mempesona . Tapi kenapa kalau berdua denganku , dia berubah jadi cowok super egois dan mesum ?! Baekyeol ! Kaisoo ! HunHan ! RnR !

_**Ide cerita dan judul terinspirasi dari komik milik SHIBA Nana .**_

_**Tetapi untuk alur **__**SAMA SEKALI TIDAK **__**Mirip !**_

.

.

.

Saat aku masih berumur 7 tahun , kakak angkatku , Byun Luhan membawa temannya . Wajah teman kakak sangat tampan , dengan rambut berwarna coklat , mata yang agak kecoklatan . Dalam sekejap aku yang masih SD langsung terpikat padanya . Tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pangeran adalah …

" Hmm … Tubuhmu cukup menggoda . Bagaimana jika besok kau kujadikan istriku?" Goda Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menakutkan pada Baekhyun yang hanya memasang wajah polos.

.

.

.

" Baekhyun ! Hari ini ada guru pengganti Son sonsaengnim loh !" Pekik Kyungsoo riang saat aku memasuki kelas sambil tersenyum senang , pasalnya dari pertama kali masuk Kyungsoo langsung tak suka pada Son Sonsaengnim . Sedangkan aku langsung melewatinya begitu saja dan duduk di bangku milikku , dan kulihat ia menunggu reaksi dariku.

"Memang kenapa dengan Son Sonsaengnim?" Tanyaku bingung sambil melihat ke arahnya yang dijawab dengan jawaban pendek yaitu _Pensiun_ , dan kuangguki saja . Dan membayangkan seperti apa wajah guru pengganti guru bahasa inggris kelasku yang lama , apakah tampan? Atau Killer?

"Hey Baekhyun ! Lihat guru pengganti itu ! Tampan ~~"Bisik Kyungsoo sambil menghendikkan dagunya pada seorang namja di depan kelas dengan pakaian rapi dan **GLEK ! **_"B-bukankah itu chanyeol?! Kenapa bisa bertemu lagi ?!" _Pikirku panik sambil menelan ludah dengan berat yang membuat Kyungsoo bingun , ketika Chanyeol sonsaengnim –Mungkin aku lebih baik memanggilnya begini- mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas tiba-tiba mata bulatnya mengarah kepadaku dan menghasilkan smirk miliknya.

"Baiklah … Untuk perkenalan hari ini , aku akan membagikan tes bahasa inggris untuk kalian . Agar aku bisa mengenal sampai tingkat mana kalian." Jelas Chanyeol pada siswa sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat beberapa murid yang tadinya ingin protes menjadi terpesona kecuali Baekhyun yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah , terimakasih sudah menjalani tes dariku. Tolong bagi petugas piket kelas untuk membawakan ini ke meja guru saya." Pinta Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun dan seluruh kelas kini melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan –Kau yang piket- yang dihadiahi helaan nafas milik Baekhyun dan melirik tajam Chanyeol yang sudah dia ambang pintu. Dengan hentakan kaki beberapa kali Baekhyun langsung mengambil kertas tes dan menuju ruang milik Chanyeol , dan ketika sudah sampai di depan ruang Chanyeol ia dengan perlahan membuang nafas.

**Tok Tok **

" Masuk." Jawab Chanyeol singkat dan tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun memasuki kantornya dengan

Wajah cemberut dan tentu saja kertas tes . "Kau semakin lambat Byun Baekhyun." Ejek Chanyeol sambil

Menutup pintu kantornya dan melonggarkan dasinya yang dihadiahi tatapan aneh Baekhyun. Dan

Ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun , tangan mungil Baekhyun dengan cepat

Menghentikannya sambil memberikan death glare yang terkesan imut.

" Apa maumu tuan park?" Desis tajam Baekhyun sambil mencoba menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol dari

wajahnya tetapi sangat susah .

" Tak bolehkah aku mencicipi cherry milikmu sayang?" Goda Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun yang langsung di dorong oleh Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan marah dan mengumpat 'Guru sialan' . Bukannya takut , Chanyeol malah semakin niat untuk mengerjai Baekhyun dengan cepat didudukkannya Baekhyun di pahanya dan meniup leher Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

"A-ahh~ Chanyeol~" Desah baekhyun tanpa sadar yang membuat Chanyeol kaget , ia hanya menggoda dan suara desahan Baekhyun barusan bisa membuatnya tegang . Dan ketika Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang keras di pantatnya dia langsung berdiri dan menatap kaget pada ehm , selangkangan Chanyeol . "K-kau tegang Sonsaengnim?" Ejek Baekhyun sambil menekuk tangannya di pinggang , sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak menerkam Baekhyun . Tetapi ketika melihat wajah mengejek Baekhyun , Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya dengan kasar yang membuat Baekhyun tersentak .

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat ketika mendapati dirinya tengah dicium oleh Chanyeol , masalahnya kali ini ia mendapatkan ciuman pertama bukan dari orang yang ia cintai tetapi dari gurunya sendiri . Ketika sadar bahwa Baekhyun tidak membalas ciumannya , Chanyeol dengan perlahan melepaskan ciuman itu dan mendapatkan sebuah tamparan dari Baekhyun yang sudah sadar dan menangis . Chanyeol dapat merasakan hatinya sedih karena melihat air mata Baekhyun dan hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya .

"kenapa sonsaengnim menciumku ?! Tak tahukah sonsaengnim bahwa aku hanya ingin berciuman pada seseorang yang kucintai ?! Aku benci sonsaengnim." Bentak Baekhyun sebelum berlari keluar ruangan milik Chanyeol sambil menangis dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam , ia seperti mendapat pukulan besar dari Baekhyun ketika mendengar kalimat **seseorang yang kucintai** . Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum pedih dan membuka laci mejanya dan menemukan foto seorang anak kecil berumur 3 tahun dan dirinya pada saat berumur 5 tahun dengan pose yang menurutnya manis dan mengusap anak kecil lain itu dengan sayang.

"Apa kau tak ingat aku nona strawberry? Apa kau melupakan Teddy bear mu ini? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintai Teddy Bearmu? Aku datang jauh dari Jepang hanya untuk menemukanmu dan bisa bersama denganmu." Lirih Chanyeol sambil menangis dalam diam , ia tahu bahwa anak yang sering memanggilnya Teddy bear sudah lupa padanya.

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hiks … Eomma ~ Appa~ Dimana kalian ? Hiks … Baekki takut sendirian~" Rengek seorang anak kecil ketika melihat dirinya tidak ada disamping orangtuanya sambil duduk di kursi taman bermain dan _menangis_ , ketika merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya dengan cepat ia menemukan seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun sedang memakan ice cream strawberry yang membuatnya ingin . Seperti merasa diperhatikan , anak itu menoleh dan kaget ketika melihat wajah imut Baekhyun sedang menatap ice creamnya , ketika menyadari bahwa mungkin anak yang di sebelahnya itu ingin ice creamnya dengan cepat anak itu memberikan ice cream itu pada Baekhyun yang disambut dengan tatapan senang dari Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih tuan Teddy bear~" Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan dibalas wajah bingung anak disebelahnya karena entah bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengatakan ia Teddy Bear.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku teddy bear?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah berpikir lalu kemudian tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Karena teddy Bear itu baik dan menggemaskan ia membuat semua anak senang ketika bermain dengannya apalagi senyum ramahnya , sama seperti Tuan Teddy Bear." Jelas Baekhyun sambil memainkan tangannya , ia gugup . Baru pertama kali ini ia merasa nyaman dengan seseorang selain keluarganya .

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Nona strawberry karena melihatmu saja sudah terlihat aura pink seperti Strawberry." Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lucu pada Baekhyun dan ketika melihat seorang wanita menghampiri Baekhyun ia bisa menebak bahwa itu ibunya dan ketika Baekhyun mengikuti wanita itu , Baekhyun tak lupa tersenyum dan memberikan Chanyeol sebuah kalung bergambar strawberry.

Mereka terus bertemu di taman bermain itu , hingga suatu hari Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan menemukan kertas yang bertuliskan sedikit acak-acak dan ketika berhasil membacanya Baekhyun terdiam , ia membaca kembali isi kertas berisi : **Maafkan aku nona strawberry , aku harus pergi ke tempat jauh sekali~ Disana aku akan berusaha menjadi orang sukses seperti orang tuaku , besok jika aku kembali ke sana , jadilah milikku ~~.**

Setelah hari itu , Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis dan menaruh harapan kepada seorang tuan teddy bear~

.

.

.

Ketika sudah sampai rumah , Baekhyun langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan menangis di tempat tidurnya hingga akhirnya tertidur .

.

.

.

"Baekhyun~ Bisakah kau bantu aku untuk mengerjakan tugas piketku? Aku lupa piket tadi dan sekarang aku sedang ada pekerjaan di restoran ibuku. Bisakah kau membantuku? Kumohon~"Ucap seorang namja kepada Baekhyun yang ia tahu bahwa namja ini salah satu namja 'nakal' di sekolahnya. Karena takut ia terima saja daripada dinakali oleh namja ini, baru saja ia akan mengambil sapu itu tetapi sudah ada tangan yang memeluk bahunya posesif. Ketika ia mendongak, pandangannya berubah datar karena namja itu merupakan gurunya yang paling ia benci.

"Sorry Jongin , Baekhyun have a work with me. So , please don't touch Baekhyun because he is mine from now."Ujar Chanyeol dalam bahasa inggris yang membuat Baekhyun terkagum sekaligus penasaran akan maksud yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ia sekarang sudah di ajak Chanyeol pergi ke ruangan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini huh?"Tanya Baekhyun begitu sadar bahwa ia sudah ada di ruangan Chanyeol, ia tahu ia tak sopan tapi ia benar-benar benci pada namja ini. Chanyeol yang mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya datar hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk-"

"Lebih baik kau suruh murid lain saja Sonsaengnim."Tolak Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Chanyeol tersenyum pahit, ketika melihat Baekhyun akan pergi ia langsung mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun mau membantunya.

"Bantu aku untuk terakhir kalinya maka aku tak akan pernah muncul di hadapanmu lagi."Ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun langsung menanyakan apa yang harus ia kerjakan untuk Chanyeol. Kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika mendengar pintu diketuk,ketika Chanyeol mempersilahkan orang itu masuk ternyata kepala sekolah sekaligus sahabatnya Jung Yunho.

"Oh ada Baekhyun ! Chanyeol ada apa kau mencariku tadi?"Tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun yang begitu melihatnya langsung membungkuk hormat. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyuruh Yunho masuk dan duduk di sofa ruangannya. Baekhyun keluar karena merasa tak sopan mendengar pembicaraan mereka tetapi kupingnya gatal untuk mendengarkan.

"Ada apa chan?"

"Hyung , aku ingin pergantian kelas. Aku ingin mengajar kelas lain pokoknya jangan kelas Byun Baekhyun."

"Memang kenapa? Bukannya dulu aku terus merengek begitu? Mengapa sekarang berubah pikiran?"

"Ia tak mengenalku."

"Wajahmu jadi semakin jelek ketika muram begitu. Baiklah akan kuusahakan dan sekarang boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"…"

"Apakah Baekhyun tak mengingat siapa dirimu?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Yunho mengucapkan namanya. Memang siapa Chanyeol? Bukankah ia hanyalah teman kakaknya? Lantas kenapa ia harus mengingatnya? Jika harus ingat maka ia hanya ingat sifat mesum Chanyeol. Kepala Baekhyun pusing mendengar ini maka ia memutuskan untuk pulang, tak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut.

"Huft~ dia tak mengingat ku sebagai tuan teddy bearnya hyung." Ujar Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sudah pergi, yang dihadiahi tatapan kasian Yunho.

TBC

OR

END?

**Halo !~ ini repost ya setelah ada kesalahpahaman atas cerita pertama dulu itu **

**Untuk yang bingung akan flashbacknya gini Lolly certain.**

**Jadi Chanyeol itu udah kenal Baekhyun karena di taman itu , terus pindah ke jepang karena disuruh nah pas itu Baekhyun masih umur 3 tahun jadi Beda 4 tahun. Ketika Baekhyun umur 7 tahun , Chanyeol udah umur 11 tahun (sama kayak kakak Luhan) Ia pura2 jadi temen sekelas Luhan biar bisa deket sama pokoknya gitu deh :p**

**Penasaran? REVIEW!**

**WARNING : jangan panggil saya author/min saya belum pantas T_T**

**Call me Lolly/Aiko :-D**

**Omong2 saya 01 line , jadi kalo yg lebih tua jangan panggil saya unnie :'D**

**Makasih buat yang mau review !~**

**XOXO~ KISS~ I ADORE YOU~**


End file.
